Pain and Love
by teamjacob989889
Summary: I know the title kind of sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. Don't own the twilight characters...  Characters  Vanessa  Cody  Jacob  Pack  More...  This is a Jacob imprint story.  Vanessa is an abused teen, by her alcoholic father. Her brother
1. Sum

Pain and Love

I know the title kind of sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. Don't own the twilight characters...

Characters

Vanessa

Cody

Jacob

Pack

More...

This is a Jacob imprint story. ;) Vanessa is an abused teen, by her alcoholic father. Her brother, Cody is a werewolf who protects her. They move to La Push, and he joins the pack and then... you'll have to read to find out... ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacob's pov

Sam had called an urgent pack meeting at his place. Urgent? What could be so important we had to have a meeting at one in the morning? I was sitting down at the table in the dining room. He went on his introduction. Blah, blah, blah. C'mon, Sam. Its us, not the President! I wasn't paying attention at first, but then he said something interesting."We're going to have a new pack member. His name is Cody Robert, he just moved here along with his sister, Vanessa." A new pack member? Great, just great. Another person who would know all my thoughts. Sam ended the meeting and I started walking out the door. As I was walking out the door I overheard Paul saying to Embry, "I wonder if his sister's hot?" Only Paul. I walked out the door, and ran to my house. I crawled through my bedroom window so I wouldn't wake up dad. I climbed into bed and went straight to sleep.

Vanessa's pov

Me and my brother Cody were walking toward our new "house". If you can call it that. It's more of a shack/cabin thing. I'm not too fond of the house, but I love the woods in the back. I love the woods and forests. It helps me think. I heard dishes breaking inside. Dad was an alcoholic. He's been one ever since mom died in a car accident ten years ago. I always felt her death was my fault. I was in the car with her at the time, and as the car was about to crash into us, she threw her body, shielding me from the glass and airbag. She died a few hours later. Cody always told me it wasn't my fault, it didn't help that every time dad was drunk he blamed me. And he was drunk every night. After he's done blaming me he either throws me into something, throws something at me, or starts hitting me with his fists. Cody always runs into the room and protects me. I still can't believe he had found a pack so soon. I heard a couple more dished hit the ground, we were about forty-five feet away from the house. I gripped his hand tight. He pulled me close, to make sure nothing would hurt me without him knowing. "It's OK, Nessa. We'll go in the back door, run up to your room and lock it." I nodded my head. He clenched my hand and ran upstairs, dragging me along behind him. All I saw was a blur of the wooden stairs. He left me outside my door, and then I heard his slam. I opened my door and shut it tight. I locked my door and laid on my bed, staring at the white ceiling. I heard banging, on my door. "OpenupVanessa. Getoutherenow. Igottasaysomething." Drunk as usual. I knew the drill, I came out, he blamed me, I get a dish thrown at my head. I don't think so, not tonight. The next thing I knew he had knocked my door down, and was standing in front of me with a drinking buddy of his. The guy next to him freaked me out. He had Caucasian skin, black eyes, and scraggly brown hair. Not the type I socialize with. The guy and my father started coming at me, in unison I swear. Dad grabbed one arm, and the scraggly guy grabbed the other. Not a good start.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vanessa's pov

They dragged me down stairs I started screaming for Cody. His music was turned up too loud for him to hear me. I had a feeling I was going to either die or be scarred for the rest of my life. "Hecantsaveyouthistimecanhe." Even though his words were slurred I heard every bit, he was right. I closed my eyes and hoped it would be over soon. He kicked me to the ground, the scraggly guy, I heard dad call him Mike, held me down on the floor. He started kicking me and hitting me. Saying how mom's death was my fault. I knew if I fought back it would just hurt worse, so I just laid there. Mike picked me up and threw me into a glass coffee table. My arm and legs were cut up very badly, blood everywhere. Dad grabbed a piece of the broken table and started cutting my legs worse than they were, then he cut my face. My face hurt worse than my legs did. He started hitting me harder and harder, I started screaming as loud as I could. "She does know no one can hear her, right?" Said Mike. Mike picked me up and hurled me against the wall, splitting my head open in the process. I had a feeling their was a gouge, pretty deep. I sank to the floor, not being able to feel my body one bit. Then Mike kicked me in the face and everything went black.

Cody's pov

I heard some noises downstairs and was worried about Nessa. I turned down my music and ran downstairs. I saw him talking with this guy that gave me the creeps, in the corner like nothing had happened. I looked over at the coffee table, it was broke into a million pieces. I looked at the puddle of blood that was by the broken glass. I felt my body start to shake. I managed to control myself, and calmed down. I looked over at the wall, and saw Vanessa, lying on the floor bleeding very badly, passed out. Forget controlling myself I was going to murder that bastard! He hurt my sister, his own daughter, and acted as if nothing had happened. "HOW COULD YOU? How could you do that to your own daughter? Your own flesh and blood? You're a monster!" I was screaming at the top f my lungs, the odd guy started laughing hysterically. Just as dad tried to speak, I knocked him out with one punch. Wasn't hard, he was already about to pass out. I hit Mike a few times before he hit the floor. I looked over at Vanessa and saw she was still bleeding. I looked to see how bad it was. Her legs were cut up very badly, they had lost their color. Her arms were cut up too, just not as bad as her legs. I looked at her face, cuts everywhere. I was about to kiss the top of her head, when I saw this big, deep cut on top of her head. Bleeding bad. I was supposed to look after her, to protect her! Just look what happened. I picked her up in my arms and sprinted towards the hospital. I remember passing one when we moved our stuff in. I ran into the hospital. It was raining out so I was sopping wet. I ran to registration. "Can I help you?" She smiled at me, she looked like she was about 50 so I knew she was smiling genuinely. "My sister is hurt, very badly. I don't know how it happened. Please?" She looked at her and gasped, called in a bunch of numbers through the phone, and a few seconds later these two guys came in with a stretcher. They took her out of my arms and laid her down on it. They rushed her through the halls, and put her into an ICU room. I was so worried.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cody's pov

They had to wrap her head, and basically everything else in a cast. Her right arm, her left leg. She still hadn't woken up, she just laid their lifeless. I hoped she would wake soon. Just as I said that her doctor came in. Male, white, blue eyes, black hair. "Hello, I'm Dr. Thompson. Your her brother?" I nodded and asked," Will she be alright?" I was terrified what his answer would be. I mean she was in ICU for goodness sake! "She'll be fine, all we can do is wait for her to wake up." I waited and waited. It seemed like hours had gone by, I glanced at the clock and realized it was only minutes. This waiting was going to kill me.

Vanessa's pov

I laid their with my eyes closed wondering where I was. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't open my eyelids. I couldn't move anything. I would start slow, I slowly moved my fingertips, as I did this I winced in pain. I heard this strange voice say, "She's testing her abilities. Going slow. She should open her eyes soon." Where in the world am I? I still couldn't feel my legs, my arms felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. I slowly opened my eyelids, to see Cody's face hovering over me. "Hello, there." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I looked around. I had an IV in my arm. Hospital, I should've known. The doctor gave me morphine and went away. I remembered what happened and bit my lip to keep from crying. I knew he saw. "It's OK. It's over now. I promise. I already made arrangements for us to live with my pack leader, his name's Sam. His mate, Emily is nice. You'll like her." His mate? Seriously? I nodded and said, "Can I get out of here, you know I hate hospitals." He smiled nodded his head and got the doctor. Wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. I would only have my casts' on for a week, my head would be wrapped for two. Cody picked me up and carried me out of the hospital and over to Emily's. She smiled and was nice, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Get some rest, Nessa." I was exhausted. I laid down and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vanessa's pov

I slept for what felt like days, I had went to sleep at three-thirty PM, and it was now nine PM. Five and a half hours. I tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't. I heard a lot of people downstairs. I remember Cody saying something about a pack meeting later. That explained it. I heard a voice in particular that caught my attention. It was deep and rough, but gentle. It was like he had this hard exterior, but his sensitive side was just dying to come out. I grabbed my crutches, and remembered that I was upstairs, I don't care if I do fall, I have to catch a glimpse of his face, whoever he is. I managed to get down stairs without injuring myself more than I already was. The stairs were in the back by the Kitchen, so I could peer in the doorway without anyone noticing. I saw him from a distance. I knew it was him when he spoke. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew it was him. He had long, black hair. Tan. russet skin. His shirt was off and I almost passes out when I saw his abs. He was excruciatingly tall. He had blackish- brown eyes. I had no clue who he was, but I knew one thing for sure. I was completely head-over-heels in love with him. He was a werewolf, no doubt about that. I heard someone coming and headed for the stairs. I didn't want to look away, but I had to. I went back up the stairs and climbed back into bed. Smiling contently. I closed my eyes and opened them automatically. Every time I closed my eyes or blinked I saw his perfect face. I couldn't help but feel like we were made for each other. Is it possible to love someone you haven't even met? It had to be. I feel so cliche. I closed my eyes, prepared this time, and smiled. Now I knew living here would be great. I wonder if all the meetings are held here... I kept my eyes closed and drifted off to sleep. Thinking about this perfect person, who I had no clue who he was, or even what his name was. I feel so helpless. Loving and yearning for someone who you don't even know. I had never been in a relationship. I was too busy fighting off my father. Maybe now I could focus on me. Me and that mystery man in the living room. I dreamt of my mystery man that night.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jacob's pov

**~Editors note~ Two weeks have passed, Vanessa's casts and head wrap are off.~**

****I hated the new guy. He was too good, too honest. All he ever talked about was his sister. How she had been abused and hurt. I kind of felt bad for you. She was still a mystery though. The only people who have seen her are Sam, Emily, and Cody of course. I was kind of curious to see what she looked like. Their was a bonfire tonight and Cody had said that Vanessa was coming. Finally get a glimpse of I guess. Jared, Paul, and me were setting up for the bonfire. Getting wood. OK, more like getting trees and breaking them in half. It was a big fire pit... It was getting dark, I was still keeping an eye out for Vanessa. Then I thought, how am I supposed to look for her if I have no idea what she looks like? Dilemma? Yeah. I saw Cody by himself. If I wanted to catch a glimpse of his sister I should probably see if she's coming. "Hey Cody. Isn't your sister coming?" He gave me this dirty look. Whoa, protective much? He softened a bit and said," She's coming with Emily. Should be here soon. Why?" There was that evil glare again. For someone good and honest, he sure did give good dirty looks. "Just wondering." He softened his expression again and smiled. From bad to good just like that. I saw Emily's car pull up, and saw a tall shadowy figure in the back seat. If that was his sister why was she sitting in the back seat? It didn't look like there was anyone in the front. Emily got out and opened the back door. Cody saw me staring and I looked away. Paul nudged me and I sat down on one of the logs that was set up by the fire. Then I heard this angelic voice say, "Emily, I'm fine. It's alright. I can walk." That heavenly angel was not his sister. It couldn't be. I saw Cody run up and give her a hug. Oh my God it is! I had to get a closer look. She was attached to Cody's arm, she seemed afraid. She sat down directly across from me. She was even more beautiful than her voice. I tried not to stare but I couldn't help myself. I had to talk to her. That's when I could stare at her amazing features. I was going to a***yze and memorize them. For once, I couldn't eat. I wasn't paying attention to anything. I just was thinking of what to say to her. My mind was blank. I could not wing this. Think, Jacob, think! I tried to ease my thoughts and focus on the stories being told. It worked. Thank God! Now if I only had something to say to her...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob's pov

The focusing on the stories didn't help. Everything I saw made me think of her. I hadn't even seen her face! Just knew that she was tall and she had the voice of an angel. I knew I had to talk to her, but I had to talk to her by herself, without Cody. How was I supposed to talk to her if he's giving me dirty looks. Yeah, their had to be an easier way. I decided that I would write a note and give it to Emily. She can be a hopeless romantic at times, so I knew she wouldn't tell anyone. I stared at the fire, hoping it would help take my mind off of her. Yeah, wasn't working. Pretty soon the fire was just ashes, and everyone was talking. I heard Quil crack a joke and then I heard this amazing laugh. No doubt it was Vanessa. I saw Embry put his arm around her and I felt my temperature rise and my fists I heard her say, "OK, Embry, not cold anymore." Then she laughed again. I decided to head back home and write the note. Sam would be out all night, so I could deliver it and explain to Emily. It's just my luck that I would imprint and not have the guts to talk to her. I ran home got piece of paper and started to write my note. Just saying to meet me in the forest behind her house, not Emily's, and to come without her brother. I put a pic of myself in there so she wouldn't think I was some psychotic person. I folded it and out her name on it and headed to Emily's place. It was two in the morning. She was probably sleeping, but I didn't really care. I saw that the light was still on, maybe she's not sleeping. I knocked on the door and Emily answered it. "Sam's not here, you know he's out patrolling." How the heck was I going to say this. "I need to talk to you, not Sam. And I need to keep it between us." She looked a tad worried but gestured for me to come in. God, I hope this goes well...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jacob's pov

I sat down and explained it all to Emily. The imprinting, the lack of guts, everything. She was all sappy, like I expected her to be. She had said she would give Vanessa the note and I couldn't help but smile. I forgot to tell her the day and time in my note, so I told Emily. Tomorrow at nine-thirty. I knew she wouldn't tell a soul. After I was done talking to her, I left her place and ran back to mine. I wen't straight to my bedroom and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, but opened them right away. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her shadowy figure. I wish that I had seen her face tonight. I knew I would have to wait till tomorrow. Then this fear of rejection spread over my body. I couldn't help but think of it. What if she said no. Man, I was never going to get to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, and I had nothing to do all day tomorrow.

Vanessa's pov

I still couldn't get that mystery guy out of my mind. I was hoping to see him at the bonfire last night, but Cody kept blocking my view. Met every werewolf besides him. Just my luck. I got up and got dressed in some very casual clothes. Jeans and a tee. And my orange sweatshirt. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten-thirty. It was Saturday and I had nothing to do. Cody had to go patrolling all day. It was only me and Emily in the house. I wonder where she is. I looked around the house, and found her in the living room. She had a big smile spread across her face. She had this envelope with my name written on it, her hand stretched, wanting me to take it."Here, someone dropped this off for you late last night." I was sort of surprised. "You can go up to your room and read it if you want." I nodded my head and ran upstairs. I sat on my bed and tore it open. First thing I saw was a picture flipped to the white side. Where you couldn't see the actual picture. On it was written "Jacob" in a blue dry-erase marker. I kind of liked that name. I flipped it over and almost had a heart attack. This was the guy I couldn't stop thinking about, this was the perfect creature who I longed for so badly, and now he had a name. I saw something else in the envelope. It was a letter. The guy who I thought about every night was writing me. If he kept this up, I was probably going to have a stroke. The letter was folded in half, so I unfolded it and started to look. Yes, not read, look. I was looking at the handwriting. A***yzing is a better word for it. His handwriting was rough and jagged. Like he was looking for the words to say, like he wanted so much not to mess up. I smiled. I actually began reading the letter. He wanted to meet me in the forest outside my new/old house. Didn't say a time or date. Just said to come alone. I ran downstairs with excitement spread across my face. "Before you ask, it's today at nine-thirty PM. Have fun." I smiled and ran back upstairs. I looked down and saw that my outfit looked sloppy, I decided to change clothes. I decided on black denim jeans, a casual-dressy red top. Casual because it was short sleeves and simple. Dressy because there was some ruffles near the neckline. I grabbed a pair of black and white checkered Vans. I grabbed the picture that was laying on my bed and I put it under my pillow for safe keeping. I layed on my bed waiting for the time to pass. It felt like time had frozen


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob's pov

Like I said I got no sleep last night. I was anxious and nervous at the same time. I spent the day laying on my bed thinking about her. I took a shower and went in my room to get dressed. I wore a pair of cut-off jeans and a actual shirt. I hardly ever wore one. It was a white tee, the only shirt that didn't have either oil, grease, or dirt on it. It is now nine-twenty five PM, and I'm getting antsy. She probably wouldn't even come, I was probably wasting my time. Then I saw the her. I recognized her tall figure. She walked rather slowly and then I saw her face. She had bouncy lack hair that hung just beyond her shoulders. Deep brown eyes, and tan skin. It wasn't fake either. I studied her face never wanting to forget it. I looked at her cheeks, and then went down to her lips. Oh my God, they were the most perfect lips I had ever seen! Her arms and legs were toned. She was perfect, literally. Then she spoke,"Are you OK? Is something wrong?" I smiled and said, "No, nothing's wrong. I-I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." I could hear myself stuttering.

Vanessa's pov

I went to the forest and learned two things. One, I loved him with every part of my heart and soul. Two, he was nervous. I was standing about five feet away. At first he didn't say anything he just stared at me for a few minutes and he introduced himself. He was even more perfect in person. He stuttered a little at first. But it was kind of cute. I was relieved that he was as nervous as I was. He smiled and said, "You wanna do something tomorrow? At night so your brother doesn't flip." He was asking me out. My heart felt like it was going to come out of it's chest. "Yeah, that'd be fun. How bout here, say eight?" He nodded his head and smiled again. I loved his smile. I came closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. So warm... I sighed and walked away, waving as I left.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vanessa's pov

I completely got the third degree as soon as I walked in Emily's house. It was only ten pm so I wasn't shocked or anything. Emily was sitting at the table, smiling up at me. "So? I'm dying of anticipation. Please tell me?" I laughed and pulled up a chair. I told her all about everything. The talking, the nerves, how I felt my heart was twisted into a million different directions. She smiled at me sympathetically. Like she knew exactly what I was going through, but she just couldn't tell me. "You know something about this, don't you?" She smiled and nodded. "If I could tell you I would, I just... I can't. You'll find out soon enough." I smiled. "OK, I get it." I went upstairs and flopped on the bed. My heart felt like a rubber band. Stretching back and forth. If I didn't fix it soon, it was going to bust in two. If it hadn't already. I heard a knock on my door and saw the knob turn. Cody, of course. Always has to check in. "Hey, thought you'd be sleeping. How was your day?" I faked a smile, I didn't feel like smiling though. "It was OK. Not the worst day. Just hung out with Emily." God, I was such a bad liar. He nodded his head. "OK, cool. I'm gonna head to bed. Night." I waved as he left. I got up and locked the door. I barely knew Jacob, and he was on my mind 24/7. I grabbed his picture from underneath my pillow and stared at his beautiful face. "Why does mt heart long for you?" I held the picture close to my chest. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, not until he held me in his arms just once. I smiled at the thought and gazed out my window. I decided that since I wasn't going to be able to sleep, that I would just go for a walk. I knew that I'd have to go out my window, otherwise Cody would hear the door close. I opened my window and felt the cool, night breeze on my skin. I climbed out onto the ledge of my window, and slid down the drain pipe. I have a lot of experience when it comes to sneaking out. I decided to go back into the woods where Jacob and I had met tonight. I didn't realize until I was already there, that I still had Jacob's picture clutched in my hand. I saw the place where he stood before. Lingering over it, was his scent. God, talk about intoxicating. Behind the spot where he stood a tall oak tree with a hollow hole. It wasn't small, could probably fit two people in there. I tested my theory and climbed in, plenty of room. I sat there clutching the picture to my chest. I always felt so serene outside. I fell asleep in the tree and was woken quite abruptly. "God, Nessa! You scared me half to death! Why are you out here? Are you OK?" Cody, talk about getting the third degree. "I'm fine. I couldn't sleep so I came out here."He shook his head and smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Emily's house. When we got inside I looked at the clock and saw it was eight am. Why the hell was he so worried? I heard Jacob's voice and perked up. I peered in the doorway and saw his perfect face. I knew he couldn't see me, he was talking to Emily. "Who do you have to patrol with tonight?" Emily, of course. "I got Cody, hopefully I can control my thoughts." He sighed and I saw pain in his eyes. All I wanted to do was run over there and throw my arms around him. Even if he totally rejected me, it would be worth it just for one feel of his chest up against mine. What thoughts would he have to control? It's only Cody. And Cody's the "new kid", technically. What doesn't he want him to know? God, was I confused. I heard footsteps and ran up the stairs. Just in case it was Cody. Laid on the bed and sighed deeply, and NOT out of contentment.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Vanessa's pov

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. I was so tired I slept the day away, only to be woken up to shouting. I heard two voices in particular. Jacob's and Cody's. I saw that it was dark out, glanced at the clock. Two in the morning. Good God, what were they fighting about so early they should either be patrolling or in bed. I peered downstairs and looked in the doorway. Instead of hiding I walked in, "What the hell is going on? Some people need their sleep, ya know?" I was really tired, and when I get tired, I get pissy. Jacob kept staring at me like I was an angel that flew from heaven. I will never forget that look for the rest of my life. Cody ran to my side and hugged me tight. "Promise me something? Promise we'll always be close no matter what happens?" What was up with him. I put up my hand and ran up the stairs to try to forget the everything that had just happened. I went straight to sleep and and woke up the next morning at seven. Got up, got dressed and went to "my" tree to think.

Jacob's pov

OK, so controlling my thoughts while patrolling with Cody did not work out. At all. I ended up thinking about her and we got in this huge fight. When wolves fight, they fight. When Sam stopped us we headed to Emily's house. We were arguing at two in the morning when my angel came down. OK, she wasn't mine yet, but she would be. I just stared at her without saying a word. Probably not the smoothest thing to do, but all my "coolness" went away when she was around. It was like I wasn't a "werewolf" anymore. Like all labels were gone. I was just me. We argued, she came down, she got tired and pissy. She was so cute when she was pissy. OK, she was cute all the time. I smile every time I think of her. And that's a lot. I had to tell her sometime. Or just talking to her would be good too. Then I remembered we had our "date" tonight at eight. I got a tad school boy excited. Here goes nothing..


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Vanessa's pov

I remembered that I was supposed to meet Jacob at eight. It was seven thirty. Cody was still here. I kind of wasn't expecting that. I thought I could go out the back door without him noticing. Boy, was I wrong. I was just about to turn the door knob when I saw him standing next to me. "Where ya going?" God, I got the third degree a lot these days. Do I have the word "devious" tattooed across my forehead or something. "Just for a walk. Why?" He gave me a look that was not pleasant. "Liar. Where are you going?" I was so going to make something up. I'm a terrible liar. "Going to go meet a friend." That wasn't a lie was it? "Great, can I meet her?' I made this weird sound with my lips. It sounded like a horse whinnying. "I never said it was a girl." Even dirtier look. "You're going to go talk to Jake, aren't you?" How the hell did he know about that? "How did you know about that? What aren't you telling me?" He backed away from the door. "Never mind, I guess. Just don't do anything stupid, OK?" Stupid? What stupid thing would I be doing? "Like what?" He frowned and said, "Don't fall in love with him, OK?" Whoa, rewind and freeze. Did he actually just say that? Well if that's stupid,call me idiot of the year. I stormed out and ran to the forest. I was fifteen minutes early, and he wasn't their yet. I got in the hollow tree and burst into tears. I didn't even hear Jacob's footsteps. "Are you alright?" That made me cry even harder. It'd be easier if he was a jerk to me and hated my guts. He kind of did something I wasn't expecting. He took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. That wasn't the unexpected part, I'm used to seeing half-naked men. That did not come out right, but you know what I mean. He climbed in the tree, and put his arms around me and held me close. I didn't mind, this is what I had been dying to do but just didn't have the guts to. I buried my face in his chest as he stroked my hair. "It's OK. You don't have to say a word."I nodded my head and raised my head up to look at him. I felt the tears sting my eyes, but held them back. I bit my lip as hard as I could. He raised his hand and wiped the tears from my eyes. Why did he have to be so amazing? He started to back away and I said, "Please, don't leave. Sorry if I ruined the evening a bit." He smiled and pulled me close. "You could never ruin anything. Come on, it's only been an hour. The night's not over yet. He pulled me close and hugged me tight. I was going to have to cry more often. I could barely breathe, but I didn't care. I would die in his arms if I had to. Better than facing reality. He let me go, and I stared at the stars. I got up out of the tree and gestured for him to follow. I saw him grab my hand and my heart almost stopped right then and there. "Where are we going, Vanessa?" I laughed. "You can call me Nessa. Vanessa's kind of long." He smiled and said, "OK, Nessa. Better?" I nodded my head. "And we're going to a place I found. Someplace no one else knows about." He smiled and nodded his head. "It's up there." I pointed to a branch of a tree, at least fifty feet from the ground. "You are human right?" I laughed and nodded. "If you're human, how the hell did you get up there?" I smiled and said, "I climbed? Is their another way I should know about? It took awhile. I figured it'd be faster with you here." He looked kind of confused. "You'd have to get on my back, and hold on super tight." I nodded and said, "If that's OK with you." He smiled and nodded. He kneeled down so I could reach his back. I feel like I'm five. I wrapped my arms around his back. "Hold on tight, Nessa." I got goosebumps all over my body every time he said my name. He grabbed onto a branch that was ten feet off the ground. I saw him swinging from branch to branch. I couldn't decide whether he looked more like a monkey or a gymnast. When we got to the branch I had pointed to he stopped. I slid off his back and onto the branch. "Ya know most girls would be terrified to be up this high." I smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm not most girls. I'm a bit different." I smiled and he laughed and said, "No, you are not most girls." I walked to the tip of the branch and he looked terrified. I jumped up and down on it. "Be careful! I kind of don't want to scrape you off of the grass." I smiled. "Stop being a worry wart." He smiled and said, "I can't help it, you're my imprint. I wor-". What did he just say?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vanessa's pov

He said I was his imprint? Imprint, where had I heard that before. That's right! Cody was telling about this imprinting thing. How when they see that person you know she's "the one". How she's all that matters. That explained the staring, the over-protectiveness, and why Cody and him had been arguing. He had his hand clapped over his mouth. Like he had made this big mistake. Why can't he just realize I need him more than he needs me. I took the hand that wasn't over his mouth and entwined it with mine. "Imprint, huh? You could've told me sooner, ya know. I thought I was going crazy." He uncovered his mouth and smiled slightly. "You were going crazy? Why?" I smiled and laughed. "You're going to think I'm insane and silly. When I first got out of the hospital, I saw you and started obsessing a bit. Than you wrote me that letter and sent me that picture and I thought I was going to die of happiness. And now you tell me this and I just want to lay in your arms until the end of time." I chuckled to break the tension. "For the record, I couldn't stop thinking about you from the moment I saw you, Nessa." I smiled at that, I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You're not the only one." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I don't know how this works, Jake. What's the pace of an imprinting relationship?" He laughed and pulled me close. "The pace? You need to stop a***yzing everything. You just do what comes natural. We've got awhile to do this, ya that freak you out?' I smiled and shook my head. I really wanted him to kiss me, but was afraid to ask. I didn't want to rush anything. I could tell this whole thing scared him a bit. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I looked up at the navy blue sky. After that we talked about everything. It didn't take as long as I thought. I learned he was really sad on the inside. I didn't like that. Now I was starting to question who needed the other person more. I buried my body into his chest and smiled. I felt him wrap his arms around me and I drifted off to sleep. I woke up when I felt something brush up against my cheek. "Good morning." He was kissing my cheek awake. Making progress... "I could get used to this." He smiled and said,"Get used to what?" I glanced at him and said,"Waking up and the first thing I see is your face." I smiled and saw that he was too. I realized we were on the ground. He saw me looking around and said," After you fell asleep, I carried you down. I didn't want to fall asleep and have us both fall." I nodded. "We should probably get back before your brother has both our butts." I smiled and looked up. "OK, let's go." He got up and helped me to my feet. On the way I tripped on a rock and broke my foot. I started to laugh hysterically when I fell and so did he. "I don't understand how you can climb a fifty foot tree and kill yourself, but you can break your foot on a rock." I smiled and said, "Apparently I'm a better climber than I am a walker..." He smiled and I grabbed his shoulder and limped. "You know, it might be easier if I carried you. You're brother would have a fit, but I'll take my chances." I smiled and nodded. I put my arms on his shoulders and saw him smile. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to his chest. "I could get used to this too. I'll have to break my foot more often." He chuckled and said," If you want to be carried or held you don't have to break you foot, ya know." I smiled and laughed. He walked slowly, and I liked it. He didn't say a word, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I saw Emily's house in the distance. On her porch stood Cody with his arms crossed and a hard expression on his face. "Why are you carrying her?" I felt Jacob's frame start to shake and I tried something. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, and I looked him in the eyes, deeply and said,"Hey, it's OK. Calm down." Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I saw his eyes soften and I smiled. I looked at Cody and said, "I broke my foot, OK? Can we not do this now?" He looked at me and nodded. Jacob carried me inside the house and up to my room. He laid me down on the bed and tucked me in just like a child. "Lay with me?" He smiled and laid down next to me. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest. "Jake, is it to soon to say I love you?" He smiled and whispered, "It's never too soon. I love you too, Nessa." I sighed with contentment and laid there the entire day.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vanessa's pov

Jacob eventually had to leave to go patrol .He didn't want to, but I knew he had to. I knew as soon as he left Cody would want to talk to me. Jacob went out my window, to give me some extra time. It was about nine at night when he left. About fifteen minutes later Cody came in. "We have to talk about this eventually." I frowned, I didn't know how this was going to go. "I know. Go ahead. Yell, scream. Do your worst, Cody." He gave me a dirty look and said, "Didn't I tell you not to fall in love with him? Weren't those my exact words? What the hell are you thinking?" I felt tears start to sting my cheeks, but I held them back. "I know what you said, OK? He loves me and cares about me. He would do anything, be anything for me. Don't I deserve a little happiness?" His face softened up. "Yeah, you do. But, Jacob? He's so... sarcastic and rude. I always pictured you with someone proper and punctual." I frowned more and said, "Can't you at least try to see things from my point of view? He knows all my baggage, and he still wants me. He needs me, and I need him more than everything. I can't keep clinging to you, Cody. You need to get you're own life, and stop revolving every thing you do around me." He smiled and nodded. "OK, as long as you're happy, I guess. Love ya, sis." I smiled and gestured for him to come lower, he gave me a hug and I whispered in his ears, "Thank you. And for God's sake, be nice." He laughed and nodded. That was easier than I thought. "And sis, you're a klutz. Jake has his hands full." I smiled and said, "Yeah, I am aren't I?" He closed my door and I drifted off to sleep.

Cody's pov

OK, so I told Nessa I would be nice, I knew if I told her the truth that she would never let it go. I am a werewolf so I hate vampires, truth is, I hate Jacob more. There was this "Vegetarian" clan of leeches. The Cullen's'. Edward Cullen's girlfriend, Bella, just moved back to Florida, and dumped him. He let her go, of course. Stupid polite bloodsucker. I had a plan that would never fail. If I could talk to him in Forks and get him to agree, I'd be home free. Otherwise, I'd have to tolerate Jacob. I had to get my sister to fall for Edward. It went against everything I believed in, but I knew Jacob wasn't right for her. Even if she was his imprint. I saw Edward from afar. God, he stinks. Get it together, Cody. I ran over to him and he glared at me. "I need to talk to you, Edward. Alone. Without the mind reading conversation please." His eyes were as dark as night and he nodded his head and handed me a piece of paper. There were some woods that were inside of Forks. We could talk without breaking the treaty. I nodded and said, "Meet me there in ten minutes. Thanks." I ran to the woods and sat there waiting, he showed up ten minutes later on the dot. Very punctual, he was perfect for Nessa. "Did you need something?" Polite even if he hated your guts. Perfect match! "Listen, I know you hate me and all but I need to talk to you. Its about my sister, Nessa. She's going out with Jacob." He put his hand up before I could finish, "You're sister is going out with him? Do you know how dangerous he is? He's not only rude and immature, but he's..." he stopped and calmed himself down. No temper problems. Nessa is so gonna thank me! "Yeah, I know. I just... Will you meet her? Be her friend? Protect her from that imbecile." He smiled and his gold eyes glowed, "That's not what you're thinking. You want me to steal her away from him, don't you? Alright. It's not going to be easy with the treaty line. Unless, we get Carlisle and Sam to agree to a truce. Carlisle won't mind, it's Sam I worry about. If we can get them to toss out the treaty, kind of join forces, it'll be easier. If you work on Sam, I'll do my best to win over your sister. Deal?" He stuck out his hand. I took it and nodded my head. You're welcome Nessa!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cody's pov

It was harder than I thought to talk to Sam. First I had to get him alone, not easy. When I finally did get him alone, he had this look in his eyes. I can't really describe it. "What did you want to talk with me about?" He was using his Alpha voice and it made me nervous. "I have this idea. You know how vampires, non-vegetarian ones, keep coming onto our territory?" He nodded his head and gestured for me to keep going, "Well, I was thinking. What if we got the Cullen's to help us. All we would have to do is forget about the treaty. It'd be easier, and we'd have someone who had ties to the vampires, considering they are one." He nodded his head like he was considering it, I couldn't read the look on his face, though. "That is crazy enough, it just might work. OK, Carlisle will have to agree to it, of course. Can you get in touch with Edward? Talk to him in Forks." I nodded my head and ran to go talk to him. Seeing if he got Carlisle to agree. I saw him and he waved me over. "If we're going to make this work, you have to, at least tolerate my family." I nodded and saw there were four other vampires standing by him. His "siblings". "This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." Alice was short and looked like a pixie. Jasper looked like a male model. Emmett was big and he kind of scared me. Rosalie was, can't describe her. She was something. Alice walked up to me and said, "I think it's horrible, what you're doing to you're sister. But Edward won't let me live it down unless I play along. So, Hi." I waved. "I got Sam to agree. Did you.." He put his hand in front of my face like he had before. It was starting to really tick me off. "Carlisle was thrilled. He was meaning to make peace, but didn't know how your pack would react." I nodded. "When can you talk to Nessa?" He smiled when I mentioned her. "I'm guessing Nessa is you're sister? What's her real name?" I sighed and said,"Vanessa." I pulled a picture out of my pocket that I had grabbed in case he asked what she looked like. He took the picture and gasped softly. "Very distinguished." Stop being so polite vampire, you know you wanna say hot. I nodded my head. "When can I meet her?" I smiled and said, "Tonight, Jacob's out patrolling." He frowned when I mentioned Jacob. "Meet me at the boundary line so you can show me where you two live." I nodded. "I'll meet you at nine." Edward nodded his head and smiled, turned away, and flashed out of sight.

Vanessa's pov

Sam had held a last minute council meeting to tell everyone the treaty was cancelled and that the pack was uniting with the vampires. Everyone was upset, except for Cody. He seemed kind of happy. I wonder why. The council meeting ended at eight thirty and Cody rushed out of there like a bat out of hell. What is up with him? Jacob grabbed me by the waist and whispered in my ear, "I have to go patrol. I'll be see you tomorrow afternoon." I nodded and said, "Be careful." He just laughed and went out the door. I wasn't tired yet, so I stayed up and watched a movie. I saw Cody coming with five perfect people. The wolves say the vampires are flawless, they must be vampires. They had to be. One vampire in particular caught my eye. He seemed more flawless than all the rest. He had bronze hair and gold eyes. They all had gold eyes but his were, they were something else. His porcelain skin shined in the moonlight. He was so intriguing. Then I thought about Jacob. Jacob, my perfect match, my reason for existing, but I was so very interested in this perfect creature. I wouldn't do anything, just talk to him. Talking wouldn't do anything right? They walked in the door and I swore my heart stopped.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Vanessa's pov

He was literally ten feet away from me and I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I knew I was supposed to be with Jacob. The real question was did I want to be? "Hey, Nessa. You're still up. I wanted to introduce you to the vampires. Ya know the good ones." I looked at the first one. Blond hair, gold eyes, and porcelain skin. Her hair was more golden than blond though. She frowned and said,"I am Rosalie." Even her name was perfect. The guy holding her hand was tall and had ginormous muscles. He kind of scared me. "I'm Emmett. Don't worry, I don't bite. Unless you want me to." He smiled and laughed. I gave a chuckle. A sarcastic vampire. Now I've seen it all. Then there was this blond one, who looked like he could be a male model. "Jasper." He said and smiled. He looked like he was in pain. Note to self, don't bleed around him. Then I was drawn to this perky female vampire. Bouncy, black hair, in a pixie cut. Very fashionable. She seemed bubbly and very nice. She stepped closer to me and said,"Hi, I'm Alice." I smiled. She wrapped me in ah hug where I could hardly breathe, "Alice, still human here." She released me and smiled. She said,"Me and you are going to be great friends. I saw it!" I smiled and saw the perfect one again. He stepped closer to me, closer than Alice had and said, "Hello, I'm Edward." I almost melted at the sound of his voice. It was so velvety and smooth. "Hi, I'm Vanessa. It's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out and he shook smiled, his smile was crooked and adorable. I need to stop thinking about this. "Vanessa, why don't you show me you;re closet. Because, no offense, you're a fashion nightmare." I smiled and gestured for her to follow me. We went up the stairs and I flopped down om my bed. "What did you mean when you said you saw us being friends?" She smiled and giggled, "When you're a vampire you get this supernatural gift. I can see into the future, Jasper can tell what people are feeling and calm them down, Emmett has superior strength, and Edward reads mind. He looked kind of confused by you, though. He might not be able to read yours." I smiled, "That figures. I do kind of like to hide in the shadows. I kind of like you, Alice. But, you probably already knew I was going to say that." She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I did. But, it's way better hearing it in person!" I smiled and laughed. I heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." I saw Edward's flawless face in the doorway. "Alice, can I talk to Vanessa, for a minute. Alone." She looked at me to clarify and I nodded my head. She walked out and he shut the door and locked it. I was kind of getting freaked out. "Alice make you her barbie doll yet?' I smiled and said, "No, not yet. It's probably coming though. Can I ask you a question?" He nodded his head and I said," Can you read my mind? Alice was telling me you looked confused when you saw me." He shook his head and said, "No, I can't. I look at you and concentrate really hard, but all I draw up is a blank. There's nothing. Like you're blocking me or hiding something." I smiled and said, "Sorry." He laughed and said,"Don't apologize. Sometimes a little mystery is good. OK, my turn to ask you a question. Can we be friends, good friends?" I smiled and said, "I'd like that. I was just thinking that, ya sure you can't read my mind?" He smiled and said, "Positive. And for the record. If I was Jacob, and you were mine, I wouldn't let you out of my sight for one second." Before I could say another word he was gone. Leave it to a vampire to keep me guessing.

Top of Form


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Edward's pov

When I saw Vanessa's picture there was something inside me that intensified. It took all my willpower not to kill her, but it was worth it. My feelings got stronger when I saw her in person. This all started with a deal with her brother, kind of like a game. To see if I could get her, to steal her away. But, it was different now. I actually wanted her to like me, no not like. That wasn't good enough. I wanted her to love me, for me to be the only thing that crossed her mind 24/7. Then I thought of her with Jacob. Holding and kissing him . That thought made me so angry. He did not deserve her. She was too angelic, too perfect. He was a beast, a monster. I wasn't exactly human, but at least I wasn't that. Angels and dogs do not mix. I don't care if he thinks they are meant to be, she was better than him. When I saw her, I tried to read her mind, to see what she thought of me. But, I wasn't getting anything. It was just like with Bella, only worse. I concentrated harder and harder, but I just ended up giving myself a migraine.

Vanessa's pov

I woke up the next morning and kept thinking about my new vampire friends. Edward in particular. I remembered that Jacob was coming back at one, so we could be together. I hoped Jacob would take my mind off Edward. He still hadn't kissed me. I needed him to do it soon before my mind explodes. I had been thinking about this for a few hours. It was eleven. Two more hours to go. I heard a knock on the front door and went to go answer it. It was Alice. "Hi, Vanessa. Makeover time!" Time for me to be turned into a barbie doll I guess. "I don't really have any supplies for a makeover, Alice." She giggled and said, "I know. I brought Edward to carry my things in. He was quite eager." I smiled when I saw Edward carrying three duffle bags about to burst at the seams. "Alice? What's in all those?" She smiled and said, "One's for clothes, one's for make-up, and the other one's for shoes." I faked a smile and said, "Ah, that's... I'll be honest, that's horrible. I'm not exactly girly." She smiled and said, "I realize that. C'mon, please? For me?" I gave in and said, "Fine. Ya know for a vampire you have a very good puppy dog face." She smiled and mouthed," I know." Of course she knew, she knew everything. "I'm out of here, Alice. See ya-" I frowned and looked at him, "Oh no ya don't. If I have to deal with my "stylist", then you have to stay to keep me sane." He laughed and nodded. Then he got this serious look and said," Isn't Jacob coming back at one? I don't think he'll like me around." I smiled and said,"Well, he'll just have to get used to it, won't he?" He smiled and laughed. Then he turned away from the door and followed Alice and me upstairs.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vanessa's pov

Edward was outside my door, while Alice was dressing me, in what seemed to be the hundredth outfit. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was twelve fifty. I glanced out my window anxiously. I didn't want a fight to break out. I mean, even though it's a truce, their still natural enemies, right? I didn't know why Cody was trying so hard, when inside I knew he wanted to tear them apart. It was very confusing to me. "Alice, I think that's enough." She nodded in defeat and said,"OK, but I have to do something first." I nodded expecting another outfit. Instead she went to my closet, pushed all my clothes in the back, and started hanging the one's she had brought furiously. It probably only looked insanely fast to human eyes, but still. She went over to my nightstand and threw all the make-up she brought in there. And she brought a lot. Then she took the shoe bag and put it on a shelf in my closet. "At least try to use them. Please?" I nodded. I sat on my bed, and heard the door open. He was by my bed in an instant. That was going to take some. getting used to. He smiled and flared his nostrils, Jacob must be close by. He wrapped me in a hug, and I was kind of shocked. "What are you doing?' He gave me his signature crooked smile and said," I'm hugging you. Can't I do that? We are friends, aren't we?" I smiled, nodded, and hugged him back. This was going to get awkward really fast. Alice flashed him a dirty/warning look and let go. My curtains were shut and I heard a knock on my window, Jacob. It was one-thirty. Late, as usual. "Edward, maybe we should go." He smiled and said,"You can go if you want, but I think I'll stay. I never got to make amends with Jacob." Alice left my room, and I heard the door slam. I heard another knock, "He's impatient isn't he?" I nodded and said,"Very." I pulled my curtains back and smiled. I unlocked my window and let him in. He smiled and frowned when he saw Edward. "What is he doing here?" His frame was shaking again, so I said, "Calm down. We're friends. His family's very nice. And you guys' had a truce. You have to at least tolerate each other, without ripping each other's head's off." Edward laughed when I said that, Jacob on the other hand. His face was like a wall. Not moving or letting any emotion out whatsoever. I looked at him sweetly and he softened up. "OK, fine. But if any of them ever hurt you, I better have permission to tear his head off." I smiled and said,"OK, and vice-versa." He smiled and nodded. "So, is he spending the day with us as well? Or is he just here to make me look bad?" I smiled and opened my mouth to talk, but Edward spoke first, "Actually, I'd love to spend the day with you two. Might be fun. If that's alright with you, Jacob." I glanced at Jacob and heard him say," You know I have to say yes, because if I don't I look like an ass. So sure, why the hell not. But we're doing it my way." Edward smiled and nodded. Jacob grabbed my hand and took us back to his place, in the back, to his garage. "You ride, Cullen? If not you can take your car." I can't believe they're actually tolerating each other. It's odd. "I don't ride, guess I'll just take my car." I butted in because I felt a bit out of place, "No, Edward. You can go on the back of mine and just hold on. If that's alright." Jacob glared at me like I had committed murder. Edward smiled and said,"I don't mind. Let's have some fun." I looked in the corner where the two bikes were. Jacob's was black, mine was silver. I went to grab it, but Edward beat me to it. "What are you doing? I thought you didn't ride?" He smiled and said, "I don't ride. But I tend to be a bit of a gentleman sometimes. I was taught that you never let a lady grab something this big and heavy." I smiled and felt very out of place. "Well, thanks, I guess." I looked at Jacob, who was rolling his eyes. He put his sunglasses on and started his engine and sped off. "He really is impatient." I smiled and nodded, got on my bike and started it and said,"Usually when you ride a bike, you kind of have to get on it." He laughed and got on. The faster I went the tighter he held my waist. I wonder why...


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vanessa's pov

I never caught up to Jake. But, it was OK, because I knew where he was headed. To our little tree spot. "So, where are we headed?" If it hadn't been for his cold arms around my waist I wouldn't have known he was there. He was so quiet, I kind of liked it. I loved Jacob but he was loud and obnoxious. This was nice. It was nice not having to make small talk to avoid an awkward silence. It was sometimes nice just to not make a sound. "There's this woods behind my old house." I felt him squeeze me a little tighter. "Can I ask you something?' I was kind of worried what he was going to say. I nodded my head. "Why do you live with Emily?" I was kind of scared to answer. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me or anything. So all I said was, "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it another time." I smiled and he said,"OK." I finally made it to the forest and parked my bike on the side of the road. Edward took his arms off my waist, it was then when I realized how hot it was out. He was going to be very useful in the summer. I walked ahead and gestured for him to follow. His footsteps were so quiet, I had to glance behind me a few times to see if he was still following behind me. I saw Jacob sitting in our tree. If it was hot out now, how would it feel when he came to hug me. He got out of the tree and smiled. "Took ya long enough." I smiled and said,"Well you didn't have to rush out like a bat outta hell, did you?" He smiled and said,"I thought we'd do some climbing. As much as I hate to say, and I do hate to say this. It'll be faster if you go on his back." I looked at him and nodded. I'm kind of short so I expected Edward to lean down. "Can you come down? I'm short." He smiled and said,"I may be a gentleman but I do have a little adventure in me." I looked at him like he was crazy and he did something unexpected. First he said,"Jacob, you can get a head start. I'll get her up." Jacob gave a dirty look and started climbing. In a few minutes he was up so high I couldn't see him anymore. Edward had this devious look in his eyes, and I didn't like it. "OK, he can't see us, now for some fun. Don't worry, nothing too extreme." I smiled and gave a chuckle. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me in the air, very high. When I came down I was on his back. "How's that for fun? I didn't make you dizzy, did I?" I shook my head and said,"You just surprised me is all. It was kind of fun." He laughed and said,"I'm kind of fast, if you haven't noticed. You might want to close you're eyes. I smiled and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. I felt the wind swirl around my head. "OK, we're here." I jumped down, not realizing we were on a branch and almost fell off the tree. I felt a warm hand grab mine and heard Jacob's voice say,"Careful. What did I say about me not wanting to scrape you off the grass?" I smiled and laughed. Then I said,"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?" He smiled and nodded. I laughed and sat on the edge of the branch and looked down. Whoa, we were really high up. "Whoa. Jake, is there a reason you took me, a clumsy person, up this high. It's got to be at least a hundred feet!" He smiled and said,"Five hundred actually. Pretty cool, right?" I shook my head adn said,"No, Jake. Not cool. Not at all. Terrifying is more like it!" Jacob wrapped me in a hug and said, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I whispered in his ear, "I'll think about it."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Vanessa's pov

OK, remind me never to spend time with both of them at once! Ever again. We sat on the tree branch in silence, no one saying a word. At first it was like this. Edward on one side, Jake on the other. Edward's arm linked in mine, Jake's arm around me. Edward would start to play with my hair, Jake would glare and start to hold me tighter. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Edward. I was quite confused at the moment. We spent the entire afternoon in silence. I shifted my position slightly, and Jacob pulled me to his side. Talk about over-protective. The silence was getting really awkward, I looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark out. Perfect time to end the awkward silence. "It's getting dark out, we should probably head back, before I fall out of this tree." Edward gave a chuckle, Jacob glared and nodded. Yeesh, Jake really hated this guy. I didn't understand why, we're only friends. "Can I ask you something, Jake?" He smiled for the first time he had all day and nodded. "How do you propose I get down from this insanely tall tree?" He smiled and said,"The same way you got up." He smirked and climbed down leaving me with Edward. "So, it is possible for a werewolf to smile when a vampire is around." I laughed and said, "Yeah, it is possible." He smiled and said,"Can you do me a really weird favor?" I was sort of scared. "Depends on the favor." He smiled and said,"May I watch you sleep? I find it amazing. Please? I'd be eternally grateful, literally." I laughed and said,"If you want to. It'll have to be our secret, though. Come by around midnight. I'll leave my window unlocked and half open." He nodded and stood up. He bent down so I could get up on his back, I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to fall off. I wasn't going to close my eyes, I was curious how he was going to get down. He jumped from tree to tree at lightning speed. After jumping onto three trees I got dizzy and closed my eyes. A few seconds later he stopped and we were on the ground. I slid off his back, and onto the ground. "As much as I'd love to stay, I should be going. I'll see you later, Vanessa. Good-bye, Jacob." He took off at a supernatural speed. "Ya ready to go?" I was so mad at him. He still hadn't kissed me. I nodded my head he picked me up in his arms. What, you can carry me but you can't kiss me. He started running and I closed my eyes. He stopped and I opened them, we were outside Emily's house, by the back door. He carried me in the house, and up the stairs to my room. He put me on the bed, ever so gently. I kind of wished he would be rougher. Every one says how careless he is. All I see is gentle. I needed a little roughness, people are always gentle with me and I was getting sick and tired of it. "I'll see you tomorrow." He bent down and kissed my cheek. So close, just a few more inches to the left and it would've been my lips. Stupid werewolf. He left my room and I glanced at the clock. It was 11:45. We stayed in that tree for a long time, I guess. I pushed back my curtains, revealing the stars and the moon. I unlocked my window, and opened it half way. I could't sleep, so I went up to the roof. I wasn't going anywhere, I just wanted to stare at the sky, hoping it would make me feel sleepy. I felt cold hands on shoulders, I didn't turn around, I already knew who it was. He was very punctual. "You should be in bed, it's late." I smiled and said,"I would if I could, I can't sleep." I stood up and turned around to face him. He smiled and said,"There are ways to make yourself sleepy. Other than staring at the sky." I laughed and nodded. I headed for the window and climbed through it. "What are ways to make a person sleepy, O wise one?" He laughed and said,"Lay down and I'll show you." Talk about being mysterious. I layed down and watched him pull up a chair. He began to sing me to sleep. Just as I was about to laugh and call him cliche I drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Vanessa's pov

I was awoken by a slight shove on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's golden one's. "That was amazing." I began to freak out, just slightly though. "What was amazing?" He smiled his signature crooked smile and said,"I may not be able to read you're thoughts, but I can see your dreams. It was basically terrific, and made my day, week, maybe even month." I had this weird look on my face and said,"How is that even possible?" He smiled again and said,"It's like this, when you're awake you're mind is guarded, when you're asleep you let down your defenses." I smiled and said,"You're going to be watching me sleep a lot, aren't you?" He smiled and nodded. "Come on, don't even pretend my singing didn't help you sleep, just a little better." I nodded and said,"OK, maybe a bit better." Truth is I hadn't been sleeping. It wasn't because of Jake either. I kept dreaming about the attack. Last night was the first time I hadn't. "Can I ask you a question,Vanessa?" I smiled and nodded. "What's it like kissing a werewolf? Just curious, you don't have to answer me, if you don't want to." I smiled and said,"We haven't kissed yet, so I don't know." He had this look of horror on his face. "You're his imprint, his "soul mate", and he hasn't kissed you yet. No offense Vanessa, but that's a bad sign." I giggled and said,"I know. My turn to ask you a question." He nodded and gestured for me to go on. "Am I really that un-kissable? Do I have the words "Keep away" written on my lips?" He started laughing and didn't say a word. He was driving me insane! "What the hell is so funny?" He kept laughing and said,"I will tell you what is hilarious. Vanessa, whether you like it or not, he's a werewolf. He doesn't realize what he has. If it was anyone else, they'd have kissed you a thousand times by now." I blushed slightly and smiled. "So, I'm not un-kissable. Just have an idiot for a boyfriend." He nodded and smiled. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Thanks, Edward." He nodded and said,"You're welcome, Vanessa." I smiled and started giggling uncontrollably. I giggled a lot when I was around him. I put my hand on my neck, and felt the beads of sweat dripping down. I looked out my window and saw the sun shining. I felt his cool hands massaging my neck, ever so gently. I smiled slightly. I glanced at the clock and saw it was nine thirty. No way Jake would be up. I laid my head against his neck, trying to cool off. For a place that rains all the time, it sure was sunny a lot. I heard a knock on the door downstairs and looked at Edward."Alice. Wants to make sure you're wearing decent clothes." I laughed and went downstairs, Edward following closely behind. "Hi, Alice." I said as I opened the door. "You are a mean girl, Vanessa." I was kind of shocked. I thought I was nice. "When was I mean?" She smiled and said,"How dare you not tell me your birthday is June twentieth. It's less than a week away. Had to leave it to my visions to tell me! It's barely enough time to plan a party, but I think I can manage." I frowned. I hated parties, especially birthday parties. "Alice, I don't do parties, I also don't do birthday's." She frowned and looked at me with this desperate look in her eyes. "Please? You're birthday's on a Thursday. You can spend that with the wolves, and then Saturday will be us. Please? Esme and Carlisle are dying to meet you. Well, not literally, obviously, but you get the point." I frowned and gave in, "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."She smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay! You real birthday's only two days away, so that gives me four days to plan! Plenty of time!" I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to frown, but ended up laughing instead. "Well, that's all I came over for, that and to steal Edward away. After I saw you saying yes, I began to draw up plans, Edward has to pitch in. Come on, Edward, let's get." I smiled and waved good-bye. "I'll see you tonight." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I decided to go over to Jacob's house, I was going to get him to kiss me one way or the other.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Alice's pov

As much as I hated what they were doing to Vanessa, I loved parties. So I suppose I could deal. Vanessa is really nice, and basically my best friend and I saw she was confused. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't see who she was with. I can't see werewolves, but it wasn't like that. It was weird. I had everyone working very hard. I was shopping for decorations, Esme was ordering a cake, I knew she would go overboard, though. Rosalie was pouting in a corner saying how she didn't think it was a good idea. Emmett was moving furniture around. And Jasper and Edward were out hunting. Carlisle was still at the hospital. This party was gong to be so much fun!

Vanessa's pov

I arrived at Jacob's house at ten. I knocked on the door and he answered. He smiled and pulled me inside. "Hi, Nessa." I smiled and said,"Hi, Jake." He sat on the couch and yanked me in his lap. I was really glad he wasn't being gentle. I smiled and looked him deep in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back and brushed the hair out of my eyes. When he did that I thought for a brief moments are lips might meet. No such luck. What is he so afraid of? I was going to take matters into my own hands. That's why I was here, right? Right. I gestured for him to come down a little lower. Curse him for being so tall! I cupped his face and slowly went for his lips. He did't move a muscle, I was kind of expecting for him to take over. Again, no such luck. I was two feet away from his lips and he said,"Your birthday's coming up. What do ya wanna do?" I may strangle him or murder him severely. I was about to kiss him and he starts talking about my birthday? Really? Who in their right mind does that? I said something I hadn't expected to. I said," Will you just shut up and kiss me already?" He looked shocked and smiled. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face toward his. Our lips were exactly one inch apart and he pressed his lips to mine. He wasn't kind or gentle about it. He pushed them up against mine and started kissing me passionately and fiercely. He pulled my ponytail out and played with my hair as we kissed. I raised my hands and tangled his hair in my fingers. I felt him smiling against my lips. His tongue was licking my lips, waiting for an entrance. I opened my lips slightly and his tongue pressed the roof of my mouth. I took my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He stopped suddenly and I was glad. I could barely breathe, not that I minded. He held me close to his chest. "So, about your birthday?" I smiled and said,"We could do that." He smiled and nodded. "It is you're birthday." I laughed and said, "Ya, it is." He laughed and said,"I'm sorry for not doing that sooner." I smiled and said,"S'OK. You should be apologizing for not taking my hints." He laughed adn said,"OK, your right. I'm sorry for being idiotic." I laughed and said,"You're forgiven. Ya know, for the first time I'm excited bout my birthday." He smiled and nodded. Finally got my kiss...


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Vanessa's pov

OK, so before I left Jake's house, I made him promise me that he would kiss me more often. He promised and gave me a peck on the cheek. I hated how he teased me like that. I walked back to Emily's, quite speedy if I do say so myself, and I do. I walked in the house and was starving. I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. After I was done eating, I went up the stairs to my room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was one-thirty. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up and it was dark out. God, I must have been exhausted! That's what I get for not sleeping for a week. I had slept for nine hours, but I was still really, really tired. I saw it was eleven-thirty and I felt like an old person. Who takes a nine-hour nap and then wants to go back to sleep? Apparently I did. I raised my arms above my head and started to yawn."I heard a rap on my window and I pulled back the curtains."Hi, Edward." I said, still yawning."You look exhausted. Go to sleep." I shook my head and said,"No, thanks. I just woke up from a very long nap." He smiled and said,"OK, what do you feel like doing? It's pretty late but I'm sure we can think of something." I yawned as he talked. He looked at me and said,"Vanessa, I don't care how long of a nap you had, you are tired. Go to bed." I started to shake my head, but stopped when he gave me a dirty look. I gave in and said,"Fine, but I'm not happy about it. And how am I supposed to sleep when it's so hot in here? God, it's roasting. Be glad you don't get hot. Because, I feel like a turkey on Thanksgiving." He started laughing and got this devious look in his eyes. "What if I laid down beside you? It might cool you off." I smiled, he had a point. Nothing's colder than a vampire. It's a known fact. I feel like a know-it-all. I nodded my head and smiled some more. He came to my bed side. My bed is pushed up the wall, so if their are two people, one of them is against the wall. Edward picked me up and moved me to the side that had the wall, so that if I wanted to get out I had to climb over him. He laid down next to me, and he put his arm around my shoulders. I was dripping with sweat, so I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep. I was shaken awake very fiercely, by Edward. I was kind of surprised. "Is their a reason you woke me? It's still dark out." He was frowning, his eyes pitch black. A look of concern spread across his face. He looked like if he was capable of crying, he would have. "Edward, what's wrong?" He pulled me close to his chest and I saw tear stains in his shirt. I'm pretty sure vampires can't cry. "You were crying in your sleep. You were having a terrifying nightmare. Don't you remember? It was terrifying to me, and I'm one of the scariest things alive." I smiled and said,"Your not scary." He smiled and said,"Well, thanks. Do you remember?" I thought back and remembered he could see my dreams. I thought back to my dreams, my hair was in a mess. I know it was because I had a ponytail in it, and now it was gone. I looked like I had been thrashing in my sleep. I was sweating even with Edward next to me. I thought back to my dreams and remembered I had dreamed about the night dad had hurt me really bad. "Sorry you had to see that." He smiled and said,"Don't apologize. Is that why your here instead of with him?" I nodded my head and he pulled me closer. I thought I should be feeling uncomfortable, but I was completely fine. He let me go and started to run his fingers through my hair.I smiled and giggled. He laid me down on his chest and sang me to sleep. I could get used to that. Stop, Nessa! You are with Jacob. END OF STORY! Curse you mind for making me confused and curse you heart for feeling like a scrunchy being stretched two different ways. I fell asleep on his chest, and I did not have nightmares...


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Vanessa's pov

I woke up and my head was still on Edward's chest. I shot up very quickly. It wasn't hot out any longer. I don't know if it was because the sun had stopped shining or if it was because I was on Edward's chest all night. "Good afternoon, Sleepyhead." Afternoon? I never slept that late. I barely slept at all. Even if Jacob was with me, I NEVER slept all day. "What time is it?" I said sleepily. He smiled and said,"Three-thirty. Jacob was by and Emily said you were sleeping." I looked at him oddly and he said,"Vampires have a very good sense of hearing." I smiled. "Are you rested enough to do something?" I felt very rested actually. I felt like I could run a marathon, OK. maybe not a marathon, but you get the point. I nodded my head and he got up from the bed. I raised up slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out his hand and helped me up. "I'll meet you outside. Back door." I nodded my head. I respected him for leaving when I was getting dressed. I decided to use some of the clothes Alice had got me. Don't know why. Just felt like I should wear some of them, before she got offended. I grabbed a pair of black denim jeans, a red button-up that was way too dressy for me, but is considered casual to Alice. I say it was too dressy because it had these little ruffles around the collar. I also grabbed a pair of converse high-tops. I began walking down the steps and saw Cody sitting on the couch. "Hey, sleepy." I smiled and said,"Hey." He smiled and said,"Where are you off to?" He had this weird pitch in his voice. Like he knew something I didn't, probably just my imagination, though. "Edward and I are going to do something. Why?" He smiled even wider. "Just wondering. Yeesh, Nessa. Let your guard down." I nodded and walked out the door. I saw Edward standing by his Volvo. He held the door open and I got in. I buckled my seat belt and he rolled his eyes. "I don't get it, Vanessa. You're not scared of vampires or werewolves, yet you're terrified of car accidents. Why?" Oh, that's right. He didn't know about the accident with my mom. I decided to take Cody'd advice and let my guard down. "When I was little, me and my mom were driving down a road. Some one it her car and she threw herself over me to protect me. The car ended up crushing her. After that I kind of got all safety conscious." His eyes were black as night and he had this concerned/horrified look on his face. He didn't say a word, he just unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me to his side. He held me tight, but not so tight I couldn't breathe. I can't believe I just told him that! Even Jacob didn't know how my mom died. I may be insane. "You can say something." I smiled and looked at him deep in the eyes. I swear I saw either a sparkle or gleam. Like I said, insane! I re-buckled my seat belt. I gave him a pleading look and said,"Can you at least humor me." He gave a chuckle and nodded. He buckled his seat belt and I giggled. "For the record, I've never worn one. Ever." I smiled and nodded. "Thank you for humoring me." He smiled and nodded. He started the car and headed toward Forks. I had lived here for a few weeks and I still hadn't seen Forks. I was wondering what it was like. Guess I would find out...


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Vanessa's pov

So we had been driving for awhile and I still had no idea where we were headed. We had passed Forks and were on the outskirts. I saw Alice and she waved as we drove past her. I saw this really big house and guessed it was theirs. We drove right past it and kept going. Where the hell was he headed? "Where are we going?" He smiled and shook his head. "That is a surprise." I smiled and nodded. I said,"I'm not too fond of surprises." He nodded and said,"It'll be fun. Nothing too surprising." I smiled and looked out my window. I saw this vast forest. Much too beautiful too even exist. At first I thought I was imagining it. Edward pulled over by the beautiful forest and parked. "Wow, it's amazing." He smiled and said,"That's not even the best part." I reached to open my door, but Edward beat me to it. He leaned down and gestured for me to get on his back. "It's quicker like this." I nodded and got on, I gripped his neck tightly and closed my eyes. He stopped a few minutes later and I saw we were on a mountain. "Oh my God! This is better than a forest." He nodded and said,"I thought you'd like it." I nodded and smiled. Their was a blanket on the ground and I sat down on it. He sat next to me and smiled. I looked over the edge of the mountain and saw a tremendous view. It was way higher than the tree that Jacob had picked, but for some reason I didn't mind. I looked at Edward and saw that his skin was sparkling. I wasn't shocked because Cody told me everything there is to know about vampires. It started right around the time me and Jake had started dating. Probably just a coincidence. I saw his sparkling skin and smiled. I felt a cold hand linked in mine and tried not to flinch. It was OK. I mean we're friends. I clenched his hand a bit tight. He probably didn't feel a thing. I smiled as I watch the sparkles on his skin dance in the sunlight. I laid back on the blanket and he laid down beside me. I felt the sun beat down on my back. I took my free hand and wiped the sweat off my forehead. He saw me sweating and pulled me to his side. I was really hot and scooted closer to him. We were sitting so close we were practically on top of each other. I was so comfortable I fell asleep. I woke up and it was dark out. I looked at down, and saw that our hands were still linked. We were still on the mountain and I saw the moon shining. I smiled and looked at Edward. "Happy birthday." My smile turned into a frown and I said,"What time is it? And don't remind me about my birthday please." He smiled and nodded. "It's one in the morning. Hence the "happy birthday" I'm not supposed to mention. Alice already has your party set up, so your going to have to acknowledge it sometime." I groaned and nodded. "You wanna head back?' I shook my head and said,"Could we stay till morning?We could leave at five or something." He nodded and smiled. I laid back down and fell asleep. I dreamed of random things and colors. It was strange...


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Vanessa's pov

I woke up around eight and saw I was at Emily's, in bed. I rolled over and saw a note on my nightstand. I picked it up and saw it was from Edward. It said that Jacob would be by at ten and happy birthday. My birthdays were usually horrible and I wasn't looking forward to it. I felt really sick, not flu either. I felt horrible. My birthdays are the worst! I got to my feet and walked over to the closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and went downstairs. I saw that no one was up and I was glad. I went outside and sat on the front steps waiting for ten o clock to come. I glanced at my watch and saw it was nine-thirty. Thirty more minutes, I hoped he wouldn't be late. I heard his motorcycle pull up and I felt my jaw drop to the ground. Since when was he not late? Forget about that. Since when was he early? He got off his bag and ran over to me, grabbed me in his arms and squeezed me tight."Hi, Nessa." I smiled and said,"Hi, Jake. You're early?" He laughed and said,"Don't sound so surprised. I can be on time when I want to." I smiled and giggled a bit. He brushed my hair out of my face and ran me over to his bike."Hold on, tight." I nodded and grabbed hold of his waist. I held on extra tight, smiling the whole way. I didn't realize how much I missed him until this moment. He pulled over by the forest and we got off. He picked me up in his arms and I snuggled into his chest. He held me close and took off running. I closed my eyes for a moment and he stopped. I was feeling kind of sick. Not from the running, I had been feeling sick all morning. I knew today was going to be bad, but I didn't know it'd be like this. I was trying to put on a brave front for Jake, he worried about me enough. He put me on his back and started scaling a tree, he stopped at a sturdy branch, only ten feet off the ground. Thank God, any higher and I might blow my cover. I smiled up at him and he said,"Happy birthday, Nessa." I smiled and nodded. He leaned in, wanting a kiss. I wasn't really up for it. but I had to keep my cover. I looked into his eyes and gave in. He was the only smell that didn't want to make me barf. What was wrong with me? His hot lips pressed up against mine, making a perfect match. He pressed harder and harder, and I didn't mind. We tumbled out of the tree, him landing on his back, me landing on top of him."Good thing you picked a low branch." He smiled and I laughed. I laid on his chest and and saw a field of wildflowers a few feet away. I could smell them over here and they made me sick. I shot up, not caring about him seeing me sick. He put his arm around my shoulders and said,"Are OK? You look kind of green." I nodded my head and said,"Yeah, I'm fine." I am such a bad liar. I should've told him the truth. What was I supposed to say? No, Jake. I'm not OK. I feel like I'm going to vomit and things worse than that, and my rib cage is ice cold. No, it's easier to lie, even if I am horrible at it."You don't look OK, and I'm not trying to be mean." That was the last thing I remember him saying because after that, I blacked out.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Vanessa's pov

I woke up in a cold sweat. I saw everybody gathered around me. Their was Jacob sitting in a corner, he looked like he hadn't moved a muscle. Their was my brother, Cody, sitting on the edge of my bed. Edward and Alice standing by my nightstand. And a vampire in his twenties who I was guessing to be Carlisle. Jacob was the first one who saw me flutter my eyelids open. He ran to my side and kissed my forehead."Carlisle" looked at me and said,"Well, you gave everyone quite a scare. I'm Carlisle, pleasure to meet you." So, I was right. I smiled and said,"Sorry." He laughed and said,"Don't apologize for being sick. Your only human." Alice looked at me and said,"Leave it to you to get sick on your birthday. I'd hug you but you look like your freezing." I nodded my head and smiled. I felt like if I tried to walk I would collapse. I had to at least see how horrible look. "C'mon, bathroom, right? To see your reflection." I nodded and she grabbed my hand. She half carried, half led me to the bathroom."Can you make it in by yourself?" I nodded and said,"Thanks Alice." She smiled and said,"No problem. I'll wait here." I nodded and walked in and shut the door. OK, horrible was an understatement. I looked... there were not words to describe how sick I looked. My skin was very pale, and not a cute vampire pale like Alice. This was a "I'm going to throw up on your shoes" pale. Ugh. No wonder they were gathered at my bedside... I tried to splash water on my face, but it just made me feel worse. My head felt warm, but I was freezing. I felt the need to barf my brains out. Is it possible to barf if you don't have a thing in your stomach? I ran to the toilet and started throwing up blood. Apparently it's very possible. I felt a warm hand pull my hair back into a ponytail. I wiped the blood from my mouth and turned around."Please go. You shouldn't see me like this." Jacob took my chin in his hands and said,"It's OK. Nothing to fret over." He acted calm and all but you could see the worry in his eyes. I smiled and turned back around to vomit. More blood, yuck. I felt it sting my throat as it came up. I felt Jacob's hand rubbing my back and I smiled slightly. He's probably the only person who can make me smile when I'm throwing up."Some birthday,huh?' Not like I was surprised. Like I said, my birthdays suck. He nodded his head and said,"Yeah, probably not the best." By the time I stopped my throwing up it was really dark outside. I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out with water, I kind of hated the taste of blood in my mouth. I started to shiver and Jacob took me in his arms and I buried my face into his chest. He pulled me closer and carried me back to the room. I told Carlisle all my symptoms. There was a medium sized list. I was freezing, it hurt when I breathed, not a good sign. My muscles and every other part of my body ached, my head was killing me, and I was exhausted even after sleeping all day. He said it was probably a really bad case of the flu and gave me a bottle of medicine. After that he left and I was glad, I was struggling to keep my eyes was just about to leave when I said,"Could you stay? In case it gets cold?" He smiled and nodded. I was already freezing but that's not why I wanted him to stay. I liked how caring and gentle he was when I vomiting. Like he actually cared, I never had that before. I liked it. I scooted over and patted the bed next to me. He got in the bed and I snuggled into his chest. I was so cold I couldn't feel hid warmth, another not-so-promising sign. But, I just loved having him next to me. A feeling I could get used to. I drifted off to sleep and felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.


End file.
